


Inherit the Earth & Carry On, Happier Version

by TheGayTree7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayTree7/pseuds/TheGayTree7
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Jack defeated Chuck. It's time for them to fix the mess he left behind and move on with their lives, now that they have earned their free will. Sadly, their free will lead the brothers to face their hardest challenge: saying goodbye to each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own version of the final two episodes, but I just want to make something clear. I respect all the hard work and effort the writers behind Supernatural have put in the show for the past 15 years and in their final two episodes. This is just for my benefit and mental being as I need to get this out of my system already. Either this will make me feel better or make me feel worse. Hope anyone who reads it, enjoys. Wrote more as a script rather than a story. Not my best piece of writing.

Dean, Sam, and Jack smile as they look around and see humanity returning to the world, including the dog, Miracle, as he gallops across the road. Dean nods his head in approval, “Way to go kid… I mean it. Way to go.“ Jack beams with pride. “You brought everyone back?... Including...?” Sam’s throat tightens. He needs to see her. He needs to know if she’s okay. He holds his breath as he waits for Jack to respond. “See for yourself.” Jack snaps his fingers.

Sam goes numb as he eyes Eileen appearing on the other side of the road. She gazes around, confused… Until she lays her eyes on him. “Sam?…” He grins at the sight of her. They slowly walk to each other and embrace, wrapping their arms on one another. They slightly pull away from each other, their faces only inches apart as he caresses her cheeks. “Are you okay?” A sense of joy and relief in his voice. “I’m fine but… What happened?” Sam glances at Jack and Dean before returning his smile to her. “We did it. We won. We’re finally free,” getting a smile from her. He leans forward and passionately kisses her.

Dean smiles at their reunion. Happy for his brother… But his smile soon changes to a frown. Because he doesn’t have the person he wants to see the most… In a slightly shake voice, “Jack…” he stares at him with determined and hopeful eyes. Jack reads his expression and nods, knowing exactly what and who Dean wants. “I’ll try.”

Jack takes a deep breath. He lifts his arm up as his eyes light up in golden circles. A portal to The Empty manifests behind Dean, getting his attention. He freezes, feeling a mix of fear, hope, anxiety, and desperation. But all of it comes to an end when he sees Cas appear, his form slowly materializing.

Cas blinks several times and pats his whole body and trench coat, checking if he’s all there. If he’s really back again. He is... He looks around at his surroundings, a smile spreading across his face as he sees Sam and Jack… And then he looks at Dean, his face freezing a half-smile. Tears fill Dean’s eye as he whispers, “Cas…” with a slight tremble. “Hello Dean,” a lump in Cas’ throat. In a flash, Dean runs to Cas, crashing full force into him and wrapping his arms around him. Cas hugs him back, taking in Dean’s warmth of comfort. Dean exhales with relief and happiness as digs himself into Cas’s embrace.

After a few minutes of silence, Cas speaks up, anxiety and fear in his voice, “Dean… About what I said-.” Dean slightly pulls away from Cas, keeping his hands on Cas’s shoulder, “Shut up Cas.” Cas does what he asks, his face more nervous than before... Until Dean cups Cas’s cheeks and grins at him, staring right into his eyes. Slowly, he closes in on Cas’s lips and softly kisses him, wrapping his arms back around him. Slowly but surely, Cas returns the kiss, raising his hands around Dean’s waist.

Sam, Eileen, and Jack watch them, chuckling and smiling. Finally. They finally did it.

After a few more seconds, Dean and Cas break apart. Resting their foreheads against one another. Keeping their eyes closed. Dean smiles “I love you too...” Cas chuckles with happiness, tears forming in his eyes. “Don’t ever leave me like that again.” Tears slip down Cas’s cheeks as he shakes his head, “I won’t.” Dean grins.

Although they would like to stay like that for a little while longer, they’re embrace is interrupted when, “Mind if we cut in...” They turn and see Sam and Jack right near them, waiting for their hugs with Cas. Dean and Cas let go of each other, giving Sam and Jack the chance to hug him. “Welcome back Cas.” “I’m happy you’re back Castiel.”

After they do, Dean wraps his arm around Cas, holding him tight, never letting go of him ever again. “Let’s go home.” And they did… Except Jack. He gives his goodbye speech, telling them he’s everywhere and around in everything and the answers are within them and humanity. He needs to do what God did not, to fix Chuck’s mistakes, and to do what is right. Jack waves goodbye to the four and walks away, disappearing.

Back at the bunker, Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Eileen sit around the library table, grabbing beers from a cooler and twisting the caps off. Dean raises his, “A toast…” The others follow, lifting their drinks in the air. “To everyone we lost along the way… Thank you.”

They repeat, “Thank you,” and take sips of their drinks. Sam wraps his arm around Eileen’s shoulder. Dean grips his hand on Cas’s, both exchanging a smile with their respective loved one. “You know, with Chuck not writing our story anymore...,” Sam says, making eye contact with everyone, “We get to write our own. We get to do what we want to do.” Eileen raises an eyebrow. “What do you want to do?” Sam grins at Dean. “Let’s go for a ride.” Dean forms a broad smile, tilting his head. Cas nods, “I like that idea.” Dean looks at Cas, then back at Sam, taking another sip. “Agreed.”

Eileen stands up, “We’re gonna get hungry. I’ll get snacks from the kitchen.” Cas follows her, “I’ll help you.” Eileen and Cas walk out the room, speaking to each other as they head to the kitchen, leaving Dean and Sam at the table. They move to sit on top of the table. Sam looks around the room, “How do you feel?” Dean exhales a deep breath. “Free. Finally free.” They clink their beers and hop off the table.

The Impala is shown driving down the road as the song “Running on Empty” plays in the background. Dean grips the wheel, Sam in shotgun, and Cas and Eileen in the back seats, behind their respective partners. A montage featuring major characters of the past fifteen years of the show is played as Eileen wraps her arms around Sam and Cas lays his hand on Dean’s shoulder. The four drive into the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

An alarm clock rings at eight. Dean smacks at it, shutting it off. He sits up in bed and stretches. Miracle, the dog, jumps onto his bed and Dean pulls him into a hug, “You miss him too?” He pets Miracle’s head, when he hears Cas appear next to them, “Hello Dean,” He grins and gazes at Cas. He grabs a hold of Cas’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “I missed you last night.” Cas grins back at him, “I apologize. Rebuilding heaven requires much work.”

Dean chuckles, “How is it up there?” Cas gazes at him, “Better. Jack’s leadership is impressive. You would be proud.” Dean smiles, confirming. Cas purses his lips, “Speaking of Jack…” He makes eye contact with Dean, “He agreed to do it… Whenever we’re ready.” Dean exhales a deep breath and nods his head. After this, Cas returns to heaven, leaving Dean to go throughout his day.

In a montage, we see Dean and Sam living their lives, doing what they want to do, now that Chuck is gone. They cook breakfast, brush their teeth, take showers, get dressed, and make their beds. As Sam tidies up his room, he gets a phone call. It’s Eileen. She’s probably calling to tell him about her latest hunt. “Hey. How’s the hunt?...” He chuckles, “Congrats... I knew you could…” He wished Eileen had stayed, but she had to go live her life as well. He already misses her like crazy.

His lovesick face soon lessens when Eileen asks him a question, “No, I haven’t yet... But I will. Soon. Promise.” His face tenses, “I’m waiting for the right moment…” His jaw clenching, “Okay… I’ll talk to you later… Love you… Goodbye.” He hangs up and breathes a sigh of relief. He’ll have to to talk to Dean sooner or later. Question is, does he want to be sooner or later? After thinking about this for a moment, he goes back to cleaning up his room.

Meanwhile, Dean cleans up weapons at the library table. After finishing, he searches for cases on his laptop, soon joined in by Sam, “You got anything?” Dean remains glued to his screen, not responding. “Dean?” Sam asks louder. Dean nods seriously, “Oh I got something.” Jump to… Pie Fest. At the festival, Sam sits on a bench and stares at a passing family, when Dean sits down next to him, carrying the box filled with six different slices of pie.

He notices Sam biting his lip, “What? What's wrong?” Sam nods his head, “Nothing. I'm fine.” Dean knows when Sam’s keeping something from him, “No, come on. I know that face.” Sam avoids eye contact. “I'm not making a face.” Dean takes another bite from a pie, “Come on. Say what you gotta say.” Sam takes a deep breath and shakes his head, getting up the nerve to say, “Eileen and I have been uh... talking…”

Dean stops chewing on his pie, noticing the seriousness in Sam’s tone. Sam avoids making eye contact with him, “About what’s next for... us… our futures” Dean focuses his attention on Sam, who wants to say so much, but knows if he does, he would break down. “She invited me to move in… and I said yes.” Dean looks away from Sam, knowing exactly where this is going. He knew his brother would return to normal life. Why wouldn’t he? He did before, and with Chuck gone, they can finally do whatever they want.

Dean continues chewing on pie, “You’re giving up hunting…” Sam shakes his head, “No. I’m not. Eileen and I are still gonna hunt from time to time… Hunting is part of my blood."  Dean gives him a half-smile, downturning his head, “What about the whole apple pie life?” He gives a broad grin, “I’m going for it… with Eileen. I already found some job openings near her house that play to my strengths and she set up a small workstation for searching cases…” He makes eye contact with Dean, “I don’t want to hurt you Dean… But I think it’s time for me to leave the bunker…” Dean looks down. Sam holds his breath, “So… What do you think?”

Dean nods his head and looks back at his brother, “Okay.” Sam’s eyes widen, his eyebrows raised and his mouth gaping, “O-Okay?.... Like you’re fine with it?” Dean grins at him. “It’s your life Sammy. We’re free for a reason.” Sam gives him a half-smile, blinking excessively. “But are you going to be fine… with me gone from the bunker?” Dean exhales deeply, nodding his head, “You know… I’m actually thinking of doing the same.” Sam raises an eyebrow, confused, yet a sparkle in his eyes. Is he saying what he thinks he’s saying?

Dean shows a coy smile, “Since Cas and I got together, we’ve been talking and... I want to try the whole…. suburban home, white picket fence, growing old together… kind-of life.” Sam purses his lips, “I thought that life was never meant for you.” Dean shrugs his shoulders, “Yeah, well… I never thought I’d have someone special to share it with. Now I do.” Sam gives a half-smile, raising an eyebrow, “How is he-? Dean interrupts him, knowing what he’s gonna ask, “Jack is gonna take his angel grace away, so he can be human again.”

Sam smiles, happy for his brother, soon chuckling. Dean chews on pie, noting Sam’s chuckle, “What’s so funny?” Sam grins at his brother. “Just picturing you having all that… A two-story home, trimmed lawn, picket fence…. Thinking of having kids?” Dean laughs, “We already have Miracle…” Sam flashes a grin to his brother, “So?....” Dean chuckles, lifting his head up, “Never say never.” Sam nods encouragingly at Dean, “I’m happy for you.” Dean gives him a smile, “Thank you Sammy.” They look away from each other, frowns forming on their face, their heads leaning down. They both debate the same thing: Is this it? Is this goodbye? No. It can’t be. Not like this. It needs more. They need a better way to say goodbye.

Dean gets a lightbulb, “One more hunt.” Sam looks back at his brother, “What?” Dean returns his gaze, “Let’s do one more hunt. For old times sake.” Sam nods his head, half-smiling, “Okay.” Dean motions Sam to his pie, “Now get into this!” Sam takes a slice of pie and glances at Dean, getting an idea. He smashes it right into Dean’s face and laughs, “I have wanted to do that for a very long time.” Dean’s glares at his brother, but his face soon lessens as he uses a fork to wipe the pie off his face and eat it. The brothers continue enjoying Dean’s pieces of pie. Because soon, they will find their last case, their farewell case: the vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam find the vampire’s nest, release the hostage children, and come face to face with the vampires. They behead each one, until there's only two left. Sam fights with one, while the other vamp grabs onto Dean and pushes him towards the pole with the spike. This time, instead of getting impaled, he flips it on him and gets the vampire impaled, fueling the vamp’s rage. The vampire unimpales himself and lunges at Dean. “Dean catch!” Sam whips his machete to Dean, who grabs it in time and decapitates the vamp’s head right off.

The brothers look around at the severed vampire heads and bodies, calming their breathing, half-smiles on their face. They make eye contact and realize the same thing at the same time: they finished their final hunt together. It's time for them to return to the bunker and pack. They look away, downturning their heads. Dean nods his head, “Let’s go take those boys somewhere safe… ” Sam nods, agreeing.

And they did. The brothers dropped the children off with relatives and returned to the bunker. There, they packed up their rooms, setting picture frames, weaponry, mementos, and other important belongings in bags. Dean picks up a few job application forms, folds them up, and sticks them into his pocket. Sam stacks a ton of library books inside boxes. After packing everything, the brothers grab their last bags and meet each other in the hallway, sharing a nod.

They walk towards the nest of the bunker, climb up the stairway, and reach the front door. They look around the room… One last time. At the library. The telescope in the back. The world map in front of them. Dean opens the door as Sam flicks off all the bunkers lights. Sam walks out the door, followed by Dean, who watches all the lights shut off before walking through and closing the door behind him.

Outside, Eileen hugs Dean and Cas goodbye and turns to Sam, “I’ll be in the car.” She walks away, leaving a sad-eyed Sam with a half-smiling Cas and Dean who stares down at the ground. Cas sees Dean struggling to make eye contact with Sam so he goes first and hugs him, “Goodbye Sam.” He returns the hug, “Goodbye Cas.” They break apart, grinning at one another. Cas turns to Dean and squeezes his hand. He heads over to the Impala, waiting there with Miracle, who lays in the backseat.

Sam stares at Dean, who lifts his head and finally makes eye contact with him. Sam half-smiles at him, a few tears in his eyes. Dean takes a deep breath, “This isn’t... You know… “ Sam chuckles and nods, agreeing, “I’ll see you later big brother…” Dean half-smiles, “Later baby brother…” They embrace, wrapping their arms around each other, Dean patting Sam’s back.

They break apart and share one more smile. They nod and walk away from each other, heading towards their respective rides. Sam gets into the passenger’s seat of Eileen’s track as Dean and Cas share a hug and open their car doors. As Dean climbs in, he watches as Sam and Eileen drive away, having sad eyes and a half-smile as he watches his brother leave.

“Dean?...” He glances at Cas and takes a breath, “I’m okay Cas.” Dean starts up the Impala and turns on the radio, playing "Sundown". Dean pets Miracle and half-smiles at Cas. He clutches the wheel and they drive off. As the song continues to play, a montage rolls, showing the two couples living their lives together.

In the front yard of their new suburban home, Cas throws a ball towards Dean and Miracle, who race to fetch it first. Dean wins, tumbling to the grass, with Miracle barking at him and Cas laughing at them.

In the woods, Sam stabs a werewolf with a silver knife, and another one, and another, as Eileen shoots more werewolves with silver bullets. After killing all of them, they share a smile and embrace.

On their porch, Dean comes behind Cas and hugs him, as they both watch Claire and Kaia practicing their dagger throwing and sharing a sweet kiss.

In Eileen’s living room, Sam casts a spell on Kevin’s ghost. A bright light appears, followed by Jack, who gestures Kevin to the light. Kevin smiles at Sam and goes into the light. Sam and Eileen wrap their arms around each other as they watch him go. Sam nods to Jack, who nods back at him and walks into the light as well.

In an auto repair shop, Dean, wearing a mechanic’s coveralls, fixes the engine to a car when something makes him turn around. He grins at seeing Cas approach him, wearing priest garments. Cas spins around for Dean, showing him his new uniform.

In a college lecture hall, Sam, wearing a sweater vest, sets a few books and a stack of paper on his desk, and writes his name on the whiteboard. After he finishes, he looks over the seats in front of him and smiles.

Inside their house, Dean and Cas argue as they enter a room that resembles a nursery. Their arguing soon turns into a make out session as Dean nuzzles Cas’s neck and Cas wraps his arms around him, chuckling.

At the park, Sam picks up his infant son, John, and gently places him down next to Eileen, who sets up a picnic for them.

In their backyard, Dean and Cas converse with Charlie and her girlfriend, Stevie, as they watch their young children, Dean Jr and Mary, play with Charlie and Stevie’s son.

Outside Eileen’s house, Sam plays catch with his middle-school-age son as Eileen watches from the front porch. They exchange a smile with one another.

In their living room, an older Dean and Cas teach their teenage children basic knowledge of hunting, Cas’s angel origins, and the story of Jack.

In Eileen’s living room, an older Sam brings a plate of snacks to Eileen and their teenage son and sits down with them. They both help their son with his homework, conversing through sign language.

On their porch of their home, older Dean and Cas argue with one another as older Sam and Eileen watch and laugh at them, all of them holding beers in their hands.

In his garage, a seventy-year-old Dean works on the Impala’s engine. Suddenly, he stops. He clutches his chest and collapses to the ground. As a seventy-year-old Cas rushes to him and calls 911, the song and montage comes to an end.


	4. Chapter 4

A late sixty-year-old Sam reads a book in the living room, when the phone rings. He picks it up, “Hello… Cas?...” He tenses up, his eyes bulging, his brows raised.

Sam rushes through a hospital and stops in front of a patient room. He turns the handle and slowly steps in. An empty stare comes across Sam’s face as he sees a sick Dean laying in bed, pale as a ghost, hooked up to various monitors and equipment, Cas by his bedside. Dean coughs and wheezes as he speaks, his voice raspy, “Never thought… This would be my end… ” Dean roughly chuckles at Cas, who half-smiles at him, tears streaming down Cas’s cheeks, his eyes puffy, “I’ll see you soon… ” Dean smirks at Cas, leaning his head to the right, when he eyes his brother near the door. Cas follows his gaze, seeing a frowning Sam.

Dean half-grins at his brother, “Hey Sammy…” Sam can’t say anything, a lump in his throat. “Come here… Let me take a look at you.” Sam slowly walks over to Dean and sits down near his bedside, as Cas hangs back. Dean tries to keep his cool and charm in front of his brother, but Sam clearly sees through it, “Yeah, there he is… “ Sam half-smiles at him for a second, “How long?” Dean keeps a grin, his eyes fixed and glassy. Cas jumps in, his voice shaky, “The doctor believes he won’t make it through the night… “ Sam freezes up, despair falling into his eyes, as he fights off tears.

And then, Dean says his beautiful goodbye speech to Sam, saying how he looked up to his younger brother. How he was so smart and stronger than him. How he never took any of their dad’s crap. How, when he first came to Sam after their dad hadn’t come back from his hunting trip and they faced their first case together, the Woman in White, he stood outside Sam’s dorm for hours because he didn’t know what to say. How he was afraid Sam would tell him to get lost or get dead, and he didn’t know what he would’ve done if he didn’t get his brother to come because he was scared. How, when it all came down to it, it was always Dean and Sam, and they had one hell of a ride...

Tears are now filling up Sam’s eyes, “Yeah… We did.” Dean reaches out his trembling hand to Sam, who takes it, comforting his brother. Dean’s eyes water, “I love you so much baby brother….” Sam lightly cries, trying not to break down.

Dean’s breathing gets harder and longer, “I need you to promise me…. I need you to tell me that…. It's okay…. Tell me it's okay.” Sam doesn’t want to, but he knows this is their goodbye, “It's okay Dean.... You can go now.” They share one last loving smile with one another...

Dean exhales a final breath, his eyes becoming glassy, his grip on Sam loosening, his body becoming motionless…. He flatlines.

Sam holds onto Dean’s hand as Cas gets closer to them, laying his hand on Sam’s shoulder and gazing at his lover, both sobbing at the loss of Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sam and Cas sob over Dean’s deathbed, we pan up. Dean’s soul leaves his body.

Dean, back to his age before the montage, walks on a country road, gazing over a beautiful mountain landscape. He looks over himself, his eyes puzzled. Why isn’t he old? Why is he back to this age? He gazes back at the beautiful landscape and forms a half-smile, “Well, at least I made it to Heaven.”

“You did… “ Dean, startled, looks towards the voice and sees Jack, sitting on a chair in front of Harvelle’s Roadhouse, a cooler of beers next to him. “Hello Dean,” Jack smiles at him. Dean’s eyes widen, forming another smile, “Kid?... “ But he soon cocks his head, confusion taking over, “Hold on… You never came here... What memory is this?” Jack continues to smile, ”None. This is New Heaven.” Dean raises an eyebrow, “New Heaven?” Jack nods, confirming, “I made some changes. I tore down all the walls up here and made it what it always should have been. Where everyone is happy and together… “

Dean looks around at his surroundings. Jack points in one direction, “Bobby, your original Bobby, has a place in the forest... “ He points in another direction, “And Mary and your father, John, have a home over their… Close enough to walk to… '' Dean forms a broad grin. Jack hands him a beer. “It's the Heaven everyone deserves.” Dean takes a seat next to him, gazing around him, “You did all this?” Jack keeps a modest grin, “Cas helped…. “ Dean darts his eyes to Jack, who forms a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry. He’ll be here soon.”

Dean half-smiles and takes a sip, getting hit with nostalgia, “This tastes like the first drink I ever shared with my dad.” Jack picks one up and eyes the label, “Is it good?” Dean chuckles, “No, it's crap. But it was fantastic.” Jack puts the beer back in the cooler, “Just like this?” Dean looks around at his surroundings again, a smile on his face, that soon turns into a frown, “It’s almost perfect.” Jack reads Dean’s face, knowing exactly who he’s referring to, “He'll be along.” Dean looks back at Jack, his pupils dilated, “Time is different here. You got everything you could ever want, need, or dream.” Jack turns to Dean, “The question is... what are you gonna do now?

Just then, the Impala shows up. The driver’s seat door opens up and steps out Cas, also back to his age before the montage. Dean gets up from his seat, “Cas… ,“ lovingly gazing at him. Cas gestures to the Impala. Dean grins at him, “I think I'll go for a drive... “ He approaches Cas, but stops mid-way and turns back to Jack, “You coming?... “ Jack beams with happiness and gets out of his chair, following Dean. He gets into the back of the Impala as Dean and Cas embrace. Breaking apart, Dean jumps into the driver’s seat, while Cas gets in next to him. Dean starts the car and turns on the radio, playing “Carry on Wayward Son.” Dean smiles, “I love this song. Whoo!” Deans speeds off down the road.

As they do, the scene shifts back to Earth, where we find an aged, sick Sam lying in a hospital bed in the living room of Eileen’s house, hooked up to various monitors and equipment. Eileen and their adult son, John, sit at his bedside, their hands on him. Eileen lovingly stares at her husband, tears in her eyes, “It's okay Sam. You can go now.” Sam nods, placing his hands on Eileen’s and his son’s as a single tear streams down his face. He closes his eyes for the last time as his head falls to the side. He flatlines…


	6. Chapter 6

The Impala arrives at a bridge over a river and slows to a stop in the middle of it. Dean, Cas, and Jack step out and look around, the latter raising an eyebrow, “What is this place?” Nostalgia hits Dean again, the corners of his lips reaching a new high, “Where it all began… ” He walks over to the rail and looks out over the river, grinning. Cas and Jack follow his actions, going to his right side.

Dean’s smile soon becomes a puzzled look as he hears something to his left. He pauses for a moment and smiles, slightly looking over his shoulder, “Hey Sammy”. He turns and sees Sam standing there on the bridge, similar age as well, “Hey Dean.”

The brothers walk over to each other and hug, reunited once again. They break apart, letting Sam hug Cas and Jack, who embrace him and welcome him to Heaven as well.

In this order, Jack, Sam, Dean, and Cas walk over to the railing, Dean’s arm around Sam’s and Cas’s shoulder and Sam’s hand on Jack’s shoulder. They all smile contentedly, looking over the peaceful river.


End file.
